The sun will shine again
by demonika
Summary: He can see the future. Everyone thinks its a great gift. He can prepare himself for the worse. But will Ray still like his GIFT after he starts seeing weird visions and the students starts to disappear? Kai is on a mission to set everything right. Can he?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

Another morning, another dreadful day. Why couldn't they just stay asleep for the rest of their lives? Ray sighed. What was happening in this place was still a mystery to him. He was getting scared. Another one of his class fellows had disappeared this weekend and he was having visions every now and then. His school and hostel seemed even more dead and scarier to him.

"Come on dude," Someone placed a comforting arm over his shoulder. "It's all going to be alright."

He looked up and saw Tyson standing there. His friends were always there by his side to cheer him up but they didn't know how it hurt when you saw who was next and couldn't help them. He had a power and was well aware of it. At first, before coming to this scary school, he loved seeing future but now he hated it. Hated it so much that he used to cry at nights whenever he discovered what was going to happen next.

Seeing future sounded pretty cool to everybody else but not to his own pity self.

For the past two weeks, when Alex had first disappeared, he had known that something was going to happen to Alex but didn't knew what as the vision he saw a few days before Alex had disappeared was blurred. Ray didn't know what was happening or what was going to until Alex disappeared.

The same thing had also happened just a week before too when another one of the school's students disappeared.

Two boys had disappeared in two weeks and the school Principal was doing no research on it.

Tyson saw the misery in Ray's golden eyes and patted his back, "Let it go mate. It's not doing you any good."

"How can I let it go Tyson?" Ray snapped. Why couldn't they understand? "What am I gonna do if I had one of those visions again telling me that you're next?"

Tyson smiled at his friend's concerns for him, "I'm not afraid of being kidnapped."

"And what if it's something more than just kidnapping?" Ray didn't understand why Tyson was acting like he was cool with all that was happening in their school when both of them knew that he wasn't. How was acting all uncaring was going to help him?

Tyson chuckled and adjusted his cap on his head. It was so like his Chinese friend to go all caring about everyone when they were in danger and he liked it about Ray. "Just try to act upon my advice for once and forget about this all." Before Ray could respond, Tyson looked around the classroom looking for their friends and when he spotted them, he called them over, "Yo Max and Kenny."

And the next moment all three of his friends were doodling over his sick head. He was in no mood of talking with his friends; he needed a little time alone.

"So." Tyson started once the two had joined him and Ray. "Our new objective is to cheer Ray up."

"I don't need cheering up Ty." Ray argued but they just ignored him.

"Hmmm…" Max rubbed his temples in a thoughtful manner, "How about a small party in my room?" He suggested looking at Tyson.

"No, not in your room." Tyson shook his head, "You've got a room mate and we don't want someone spoiling our party."

Ray sighed, "Look guys, I don't want you guys to throw a party for me and certainly not in this situation."

"In what situation?" Kenney asked confused.

"Why don't you guys see the danger? This is no time for partying around when we all know what happening."

"Oh, you mean Alex and the other guy?" Max asked. It wasn't really a question, just for reassuring. "They both'll come around. Don't worry."

"So…" Tyson clapped his hands together. "Tonight at nine thirty in…"

Ray wasn't able to hear the rest of it as another one of future visions hit him.

_Ray was sitting on his bed when he heard a small knock on his hostel room's door. Before he could stand up to answer it, the door opened slowly revealing a boy about his age. The boy seemed unfamiliar, he had never seen his face before._

"_Can I help you?" Ray asked politely._

_The boy just glared at him and placed his carrying bag that he was holding on the single bed that wasn't occupied._

_Ray shook his head, he must be his new room mate everybody had been talking about lately. _

_Ray watched the boy as he started placing his clothes in the cupboard. Ray was busy examining the boy that he had almost forgotten about the guys. _

_The door opened reveling Tyson. Max and Kenny were right behind him._

"_Oh…" Max pushed his way forward, "You must be Ray's room mate."_

_The boy didn't pay attention to him._

"_hey…" this time Tyson started to gain his attention, "the new kid. We're talking to you."_

_Ray's room mate stopped in mid way to the closet and glared at Tyson who backed off a little, scared._

Ray smiled. For once he had seen a vision that was worth watching. He had seen a vision like that after two whole weeks. So, that meant that his room mate was coming tonight. At least the guys won't be able to party around in his room like they were planning to.

Since Ray had come to this school, he had a room on his own and had been looking forward to sharing his room with someone.

Their professor was now standing beside the chalk board with a stick in hand explaining to them about the animal cell.

"Tonight in your room, Ray." Tyson, who was sitting behind him, whispered.

As the total population of their class was 12 students, there were only two lines of chairs from quite a distance between them. And the students were not allowed to decrease the distance between the two lines.

Ray smiled and leaned back a little in his chair so that Tyson would hear his clearly, "My room mate's coming tonight."

"It won't be a problem. We'll ask his to sleep in my room for the night." Tyson answered satisfied. No wy they postponing the party. Ray needed his mind off of his stupid visions. Ray needed to feel a little free, away from this world, just for a little while and the only way to make Ray forget about this all was to spend it with friends.

"He might be a little hard, Ty." Ray smiled once again as the flashback of his vision hit him. Tyson had been scared from him.

"No problem Ray." Tyson assured him.

"I'm warning…"

"Mr. Kon?" Ray heard his professor's voice and he straightens up.

"Yes sir?" He answered confidently. If his professor was going to ask a question about the animal cell, he knew the answer. The topic was just so easy for him. But the teacher wasn't a fool to ask a question from the brightest student of the school when he had caught him talking with his friend.

"Mind enlightening the whole class about what you were talking about?"

Ray felt the eyes of everybody in the class over him and started to fell a little uncomfortable. The silence in their class was really annoying.

"And stand up please."

Ray stood up slowly and cleared his throat, "I was… uh… was…"

"Professor?" Ray heard Tyson's voice from behind him.

"Yes Mr. Granger? You want to explain what you were talking about?"

Tyson stood up, "I didn't quite get what the outer membrane was called so I asked Ray."

The teacher gave a small humorless laugh, "Wasn't I present in the class?"

"Yes but you had already explained it."

"And you two were smiling because?" The professor was in no mood of letting the two go this easily.

"Because he called me a sleepy head. I think I really should sleep during the nights." He smiled.

Ray shook his head, this was just like Tyson. Always got Ray's back when he was in trouble. Ray could have thought of a lame excuse like Tyson's in a second but he didn't want to lie to his teacher like Tyson just did with such ease.

"You may sit now Mr. Kon." The professor nodded at Ray who sat down thankfully. Tyson followed him but the teacher cleared his throat, "You stay standing Mr. Granger."

"But…"

"For answering for Mr. Kon."

_Crap, _Ray thought. Tyson would now stay standing through the whole day. He should have seen this one coming and wouldn't have talked with his friend.

Ray felt so helpless; Tyson, who was always there to help him out of anything, was now in a punishment because of his sorry ass.

* * *

A/N: yeah so I just LOVE KaiRay and cannot stop writting their stories. This plot just hit me on the head one day and so I started writing it. The second chapter needs some editting and then I'll upload it. In the mean time, just read and review and let me know if i should continue it or not. I'm sorry but there isn't much beyblade in it. *Scratches head* well actually, the guys don't really know anything about beyblades in this fic. I'll change that if you guys want. Sorry. And yeah... R&R.

KaiRay forever.

Cheers.

See you guys soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

"Class dismissed." The professor closed the book. "See you tomorrow."

Their third period had just ended with Tyson still standing. Their science teacher, Mr. Bardnoe had told others not to let Tyson sit throughout the day.

"Aww…" Tyson complained, "My foot's asleep."

Ray turned his head to look at him, "I'm really sorry Ty." He apologized for the tenth time since the first period.

"Not your fault buddy." Tyson forced a smile on his face. "Just one more period and then the recess. I'd sit throughout it."

Ray smiled at Tyson. His friend was funny sometimes even when he was serious.

"I think that this taught you a lesson." Ray raised his eyebrows at Tyson.

"What lesson?" This was a major problem with Tyson. He never learned anything neither he liked to.

"To not to ever take my side?"

"Oh come on Ray." Tyson smiled. "You know that I wasn't taking your side."

"Then maybe you were taking Max's because he was the one caught by professor Bradnoe." Ray said sarcastically. He would have known better that Tyson would never admit taking his side. He always refused to.

"Don't joke around Ray." Tyson smiled, "It was just so that you might agree to the party."

Ray took a deep breath, "Oh okay, Tyson." _But you'd have to get through with my roommate._

"Now we're talking." Tyson smiled widely at Ray. Ray smiled back and turned in his seat to face the front just as their Mathematics teacher walked in the room. Their school wasn't that big which would have separate classes for each subject. They only had one laboratory, for Biology, Chemistry and Physics. Sometimes there was even no electricity.

There was a hostel for the students of the school. Sometimes the hostel rooms fall short and three students even four had to sleep in the same room. That was really annoying.

Ray had slept with five more students in his room once and had to stay awake the whole night.

"You still standing Granger?" Professor Burton asked and Tyson nodded looking down, this was getting embarrassing.

"You won't be able to do mathematics while standing. Sit down." He winked at Tyson.

"But sir… what about professor Bradnoe?" Tyson asked happy that someone had told him to sit down.

"Don't worry boy. It's just because of the fact that mathematics require whole of your energy and attention and for that you'll have to sit." It was just an excuse made by their Maths teacher to make his student sit.

Tyson sat down happily and showed Max a thumbs up who was looking at him from the other line. He smiled at Tyson and looked away.

* * *

"We'll have to solve the next exercise by factorization." The professor started as soon as the class got quite. "Anybody knows what's factorization?" He looked around the class but nobody raised their hands. "Very well then. Let me tell you…."

Kai knocked at the office door and stepped inside, "You called?"

"Come sit." The higher officer, agent Mack, ordered and Kai followed; he sat down on the chair that was placed in front of the table.

The office, Kai noticed was simple with only the required furniture. Other than that, only a single frame containing the officer's family photo was placed on the desk with lots of papers scattered all over the table.

The walls were of cream white color and there wasn't even a single window in the big room.

"Kai, I assume that you've been told and have read in the files that there have been a few disappearances in the boys` high school."

Kai nodded so the officer continued in his business like formal voice, "We've sent our spies in the school but there has been no progress. Our agents are too old to get inside the school." The officer kept Kai's gaze, "You've been assigned a mission. Your first mission."

Kai looked at the officer for a second, how he could be their only hope, he didn't know. He had completed the high school just a year before and had joined this agency a few weeks after that. The thirty years old officer kept staring into Kai's crimson eyes. He didn't disturb him with whatever he was thinking.

Kai furrowed his eyebrows, "What's the mission?"

The man, agent Mack, sitting in front of him placed his elbows on the table, "You're of perfect age to join the high school, the youngest one of us." That much Kai knew. Everyone else working for the agency was not younger than twenty five. Only he was sixteen, the youngest spy in the history yet.

"Join it?" Kai raised an eyebrow at the man questioningly.

"We'll have to look at it from all the angles. If it's an outsider kidnapping the students, the guards; our spies, would have noticed something." The man explained in his still emotionless voice.

"And it's not an outsider?" Kai asked. He had no intention of joining the high school again but if it was required, what choice did he have?

"We don't know yet but we need to keep a close eye on the teachers and also on the students."

"When will I leave for the school?" Kai asked. He knew that they couldn't risk taking any chances, if the situation was that serious, even one of the students could be working for someone in kidnapping. He had to do it.

"We've talked with the Principal, told him about you. Not who you exactly are, so no one should find out that you're working for us." The officer warned. "I have your admission form, you'll leave toady."

Kai took the paper that the man was offering and stood up, "I'll keep you informed with everything, Mack."

"I'll be in contact." The man said just a second before Kai left the room.

Kai walked through the corridor towards his own office.

On his way he passed a few people who nodded in his direction in acknowledgment.

Even when he was in high school, he had been the youngest there. It was only because he had skipped the first four grade classes. He had too much knowledge to study the grade classes. It was all due to his mother who helped him study.

So, he was used to being the youngest one but it seemed that it was going to change. He would be a few months or so older than the other kids in high school.

* * *

A/N: So...? What do you guys think?! Review guys... REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

Kai gave the driver of the cab the money before stepping out of the vehicle. The place where he was standing was quite far away from the civilization; maybe three or four hours drive on the fastest car. There was only a single building in sight; a school to be precise.

The main walls surrounding the school and the hostel looked old and had visible huge cracks on them. It looked like Kai had jumped into one of the old scary movies with broken buildings away from the civilization. The worse part was that he didn't even know that the scary part had yet to begin.

Kai shrugged and started walking towards the main gates of the school which were guarded by two heavily built body guards. Kai looked at his watch, it was almost eight.

The two agents guarding the gates might have been informed about his arrival as they nodded and let his pass. He also gave them both a nod before stepping inside through the step –in gate.

Once inside, he took out his mobile and gave agent Mack a call which was attended after just a single bell. It seemed like Mack was waiting for it.

"Point one reached." Kai informed. He couldn't risk talking about the school and giving away the information. They weren't sure if the call was being recorded or not even after one of the science agents have confirmed that it wouldn't be. They couldn't take risks.

"Good." The person on the other end smiled a little at his young comrade's abilities. You could always rely on Kai Hiwartari for anything. "Talk to you after you've reached the second check point." Just like that the call ended and Kai placed the gadget back in his baggy pant's side pocket and moved on.

The inside was even worse; the front ground was quite big with only two small buildings that Kai assumed were a boys` dormitory and the other containing the class rooms. The building's looked fragile that even a single wind blow would throw them down. At some places, the paint was scratched away showing the bricks and cement. There were huge cracks on them making the watcher to think that they were quite old and the one owing the school didn't have much money to rebuild the buildings of the small school.

Kai sighed and looked around for any of the students for the direction for the Principal's office. He spotted a group of four students making their way towards the dormitory. Kai started walking quicker, his long legs carrying him faster. He tapped one of the shoulders to gain his attention.

The boy turned to look at him, his golden eyes piercing through his body. Kai removed his hand from the boy's shoulder getting a tingly sensation on the point of the contact.

Kai composed himself quickly, "Principal's office?"

"In that building on the extreme left." One of the other boys said not paying attention while the golden eyed student kept staring at him.

Kai furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the boy, he looked exactly his age, before turning around and walking in the direction of the other building, opposite to them.

Kai knocked at the door which had 'Principal' imprinted on them. It seemed that the caped student hadn't played a joke at him like he had thought by looking at his face. So, you couldn't read a book by its cover.

Kai didn't wait for an answer and opened the office door and stepped inside.

There was an old man sitting beside the table. He had a fat rounded belly and looked quite huge. He seemed to be stuffed in the chair, like he was stuck.

The man nodded at him and gestured Kai to take a seat which Kai did. The office was comparatively quite smaller than his office in the main head quarters of the agency.

The walls were badly panted and the light was dull casting a depressing affect on the surrounding.

The man cleared his throat when he spotted Kai taking in each and every detail of the room, "Excuse me for the cracks and all. We're planning on making it better soon." His voice was shameful. Kai didn't mind so he just nodded. His face expressionless and straight. His crimson eyes now studying the uncomfortable man sitting in front of him.

The man ran a hand over his bald head, "The uh…" He straightened the front of his grey coat, "The admission form?"

Kai took out the form from his pant's pocket and handed it to the old man, his eyes never leaving his face.

The man unfolded the paper, the silence was killing him and so was the glare of the unnatural boy. It seemed like he had to do the talking, "So, you're the boy my friend Mack was talking about?" The Principal smiled at Kai.

"Friend?" Kai raised his eyebrow at the man sitting in front of him.

The smile disappeared from the man's face as soon as it had came and he started searching for words again, "He visited me a week ago and mentioned you. Kai, is it?" The man asked.

Kai didn't feel like answering so he settled for nodding. "The total population of students is?" He asked.

"40." The man answered proudly. "And now 41."

Kai nodded. If the total student population was 40 that meant that the two disappearances made it 38.

"Oh and I forgot to introduce myself…" The man extended his hand towards Kai.

Kai looked at the fat meaty hand with a raised eyebrow until the man moved it away and cleared his throat uncomfortably. He wasn't the type of a guy who would feel like this, not even in front of a million people but the boy seemed different. The man forced a smile on his face again, "I'm Roger Hills, the Principal as you know and I hope you have a great time during your stay in this high school."

Kai stood up, that was quicker than he had thought. Now all he had to do was find the reception office for his dormitory room.

"And yeah, congratulations for the admission." The man added as Kai turned around to leave. "Mr. Kai?"

Kai took a deep breath; he didn't want to waste his time in the jolly Principal's company when he could have been looking for clues. He turned to face the old man nonetheless and found him to be standing with the keys in his hand that were extended towards him.

Kai raised an eyebrow and the man explained, "I keep the keys for the dormitory rooms."

Kai nodded and took the keys from the Principal's hand.

"And I'm really sorry but it seems that we're out of rooms at the moment so you'll have to share a room with another student if that's alright with you." The Principal ran his hand over his head once again. "If you've any problem, we'll shift three students in one room and you'll have a room by yourself." He offered.

Kai shook his head in refusal, "I'll share."

He turned the door knob and stepped out closing the door behind him. He heard the sigh of the Principal and a smirk formed on his lips.

The corridor leading towards the outside of the building was narrow and the light was dim. The dim lights were no problem for him. He liked dark, made him feel more secure by the fact that his opponent could not see him and his dark colored clothes merged into the dark perfectly.

He looked at the number on the key, 14.

He'll be sharing room 14 with another student. All he hoped was that the student wasn't a prick. They'd get along fine if he just didn't say a word. Kai smiled; his roommate had to learn to live without saying anything.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Heeey! Yeah... so I'm back and i hope the update makes up for my absence. =/

Anyways, lemme know what you guys think. Mistakes? yup, i know. Still the lazy me.. cant get enough time to recheck my work. sorry about that. R&R guys.


End file.
